User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 25
DKC2 & DKL2 Templates About the Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Land 2 pages, can you put what I did, as templates? HEY! HEY! LISTEN! WHAT!?!?!?!? Here's what I was telling you about, http://www.zeldauniverse.net/zelda-news/texts-from-zelda-portrays-link-as-an-iphone-enthusiast/ Funny, no? Sheikah warrior (talk) 19:11, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: CTproject Hey, Rocket. Yes, I'm in the process of removing the templates. I actually thought about having a Bot do the work for me, but decided against it. I wanted to quickly skim through each article myself and make sure I didn't leave something out, or have a red link, or make whatever corrections I may have missed, stuff like that. So I'm just going through them myself. But thanks for the offer of the Bot. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 22:44, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ♫ Holy Crapppppp! ♫ *Sung like Shawn Spencer in the Psych season finale (most recent)* ♫ Holy Crappppp! ♫ I can barely type this, I'm so excited! Once you finish your silly little inconsequential Biology reagents watch the FULL 41 min Nintendo direct, and CALL ME! I repeat, CALL ME!!!! I await your call....... ♫ I will be waiting....waiting. Your obedient and humble best friend, Sheikah...Warrior. ♫ (To the tune of "The Letter" from Sweeney Todd, ♫ She will be waiting...waiting. Your obedient and humble servant, Sweeney...Todd. ♫) Sheikah warrior (talk) 16:38, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Year of Luigi Banner I found a banner about the Year of Luigi on Nintendo of Japan's website. I edited it a little bit (This is what it looks like) and I think it would be nice to post it on the Year of Luigi article and also on the game articles related to it for the rest of the year. And maybe on the Luigi page too. It could be on the top or bottom of the page. -- FF_Fan (talk) 21:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'd really only want to add it on five pages: The Year of Luigi, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, New Super Luigi U, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Luigi. It would be easy adding to just those five pages and we wouldn't have meddle with any programming. -- FF_Fan (talk) 12:52, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I just saw it on the Luigi page. I think it looks great! -- FF_Fan (talk) 17:56, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I also appreciate that you linked the banner to the main article. -- FF_Fan (talk) 17:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate Ghost/Jerk Do you like or hate the Ultimate Ghost? - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 23:26, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Isabella and Lego Liker alert I wanted to make you aware that Isabella and Lego Liker and his/her as of now are out of control. She is making false reversions to the image I reposted, threatening to get a staff on me for accurate image replacements but the user's claiming it's a bad upload and shouldn't be replaced and deleting comments from her talk page as she was told not to. I think she needs to be kicked out of the wiki for a while.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 02:22, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think there's any replies to Isabella and Lego Liker's points. Can the topic be closed?--MuppeTickeler (talk) 03:42, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Never mind, I've found a solution so that Isabella and Lego Liker doesn't revert the image anymore.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 04:35, June 18, 2013 (UTC) need GonzosNoze's help Hello, could you do me a favor is go to the muppet wiki and ask GonzosNoze to enhance the photos that need contrast enhancements and everything else. I also want him to edit pages on differnet wikis with me to team up for improvements and everything else. He's not only interested in muppets. He likes nintendo, mario, kirby and pretty much others. There's lots of photos for me to fix and I need his help on getting all the photos containing fog to be contrasted and removed from the photo.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 16:47, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Cleanup Thanks for the cleanup on the streetpass exchange booth page! Looks a lot better now appreciate it man! :) Rhyz Re: Chrono Trigger Project Badge Hey, cool! You made a Badge for it. It looks great. Thanks! http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 00:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC)